Amoureusement Votre
by Lavande1
Summary: Une élève harcèle son prof de potions « Elle l’aime » prétend-elle mais jusqu’à quand Severus retiendra-t-il ses sentiments ?
1. Oona Professeur , votre Oona

Amoureusement Votre, Professeur …

__

_Genre :_

_Une élève harcèle son prof de potions « Elle l'aime » prétend-elle mais jusqu'à quand Severus retiendra-t-il ses sentiments ?_

_Couple :_

_Severus Rogue / Oona Long_

_Personnages dont j'ai la propriét :_

_Malheureusement pas Severus mais Oona Long m'appartient … à moi !_

**Chapitre 1 : Oona Long , professeur , votre Oona …**

Severus Rogue , homme grand , mince , cheveux noir arrivant sous le menton , peau claire , visage finement sculpté comme une statue dans le plus beau marbre …

Moi Oona Long , jeune femme de 17 ans à la peau d'or , aux longs cheveux de jais délicatement ondulé , le corps fait de doux creux et de belles courbes , des yeux bleus si clairs contrastant avec sa peau si bronzé , ses aquarelles …

S'il pouvait la regarder comme elle le regarde , s'il pouvait l'aimer comme elle l'aime , si il pouvait rêver d'elle comme elle rêve de lui , s'il pouvait vivre pour elle comme elle vit pour lui . S'il l'aimait elle , elle si petite , si jeune , si innocente , elle qui se noient dans des puits sans fonds , elle pour qui l'amour s'appelle Severus Rogue . Lui . Il . Professeur …

Severus Rogue se releva brusquement dans son lit . Il tendit longuement l'oreille .

'Rien , pas même le vent' … murmura-t-il dans ses dents .

Il se leva , regarda par la fenêtre . Un bout du lac , la forêt au loin , la cabane d'Hagrid , le potager aux citrouilles. Sa vue se brouilla , le parc à six heures du matin , un jour d'octobre , rien qui puisse brouiller la vue d'un homme . Surtout quand cet homme s'appelle Severus Rogue . Pourtant ses yeux étaient pleins d'eau .

'C'était un rêve , un stupide rêve.' dit-il tout haut . 'Je n'ai pas à me justifier .'

Mais il avait rêver d'elle .Elle encore .

'Oona', murmura-t-il .

_« Emprisonné Severus, tu es emprisonné mon amour . »_

Severus frissona , les paroles prononcées par la jeune femme dans son rêve , résonnèrent longtemps dans sa tête . Il soupira bruyamment et tendit la main en direction de sa table de chevet , sur laquelle était posée un petite clochette d'argent finement sculptée. Il agita la cloche et presque aussitôt un elfe de maison apparut près de la porte . Il s'inclina .

'Monsieur a appelé Kinodo Monsieur ? Kinodo peut aider Monsieur , Monsieur ?'

'Oui Kinodo , s'il te plait peux-tu m'apporter du café noir , un croissant et … , sa voix resta en suspend un instant , …des cerises .'

'Monsieur , oui Monsieur , Kinodo va apporter ça à Monsieur , Monsieur .'

L'elfe hocha la tête et disparut .Trois secondes et demi plus tard , sur le bureau de l'impitoyable professeur de potions , trônait une gigantesque assiette de cerises rouges vif et un café fumant posé près d'un croissant .

Severus s'asseya à son bureau , attrapa une cerise par sa queue (non bande de pervers non et non ! !) et la tint au dessus de sa bouche entrouverte , le regard vague . Rouge comme le sang , comme la bouche d'Oona . Le professeur se redressa brusquement et se mit à manger les pensées troublées .

Quand il eut fini jusqu'à la dernière miette du croissant il se releva et sonna doucement de la clochette . Puis il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain privée . Kinodo sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire , il alluma un feu dans l'immense cheminée de marbre noir , prit une chaise et la posa à une distance sécurisée de l'antre embrasée et posa dessus la serviette de son maître , puis il prit l'assiette vide et la tasse encore fumante et disparut.

Severus se doucha sous l'eau brûlante , rien de tel qu'une longue douche chaude pour démarrer la journée . Il sortit de la cabine trempé et d'un simple geste la serviette , préalablement posée près du feu pour qu'elle soit chaude , apparue dans sa main , il se sécha tout d'abord les cheveux puis le corps, enroula la serviette autour de ses hanches et se plaça face à un énorme miroir . Celui-ci lui renvoya l'image d'un corps pâle , musclé et fin , long et sensuel. Severus sourit , même s'il n'était plus tout jeune il restait attirant mais pas pour une jeune femme comme Oona , Oona devait s'intéresser à des jeunes de son âge . Pas à un homme qui a plus de vingt ans de plus qu'elle .

**Cours de Potions , deux heures plus tard .**

Oona Long prit place à son bureau , celui-ci était à un mètre de celui de son professeur . Elle s'asseya seule , comme à son habitude , et se mit à fixer intensément Severus Rogue ,qui penché sur un parchemin tentait vainement d'oublier ce regard lourd sur lui .

Au fur et à mesure que le cours progressait , l'intensité de ce regard ne baissait pas . Puis une dispute éclata entre Potter et Malefoy , Oona étant de la maison de Serpentard soutenait sa maison d'une oreille distraite . Puis Severus Rogue s'énerva :

'Arrêtez vos bêtises bande d'ignorants !'

'Moi je ne suis pas ignorante !' lança une voix

'Qui a dit ça !' rugit Rogue .

'Oona professeur , Votre Oona .'

Lavande

J'en connais plus d'une qui aime bien ce passage pas vrai ? 


	2. Sanction

Amoureusement Votre, Professeur …

_Auteur : _

Lavande akka Nost' 

_Genre :_

_Une élève harcèle son prof de potions « Elle l'aime » prétend-elle mais jusqu'à quand Severus retiendra-t-il ses sentiments ?_

_Couple :_

_Severus Rogue / Oona Long_

_Personnages dont j'ai la propriété :_

_Malheureusement pas Severus mais Oona Long m'appartient … à moi !_

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Severus fait un rêve dans lequel Oona l'emprisonne , le chapitre se termine comme il a commencé par la phrase :_

_« Oona professeur, votre Oona . »_

Chapitre 2 : Sanction .

Severus se retourna vers la jeune femme , son visage fermé et dur . Il contempla longuement les yeux couleur ciel de son élève et eu un rictus de colère . Il tendit le doigt en direction de la porte .

'Pour votre insolence sachez que vous faite perdre 20 points à Serpentard , et pour m'avoir insulté par vos propos insolites , je vous demanderais de quitter mon cours sur le champ et de vous rendre chez le professeur Dumbledore, où je vous rejoindrais pour décider d'une sanction plus sévère .'

Oona prit ses affaires se leva sans quitter des yeux l'imposant maître des potions . Elle s'avança d'un pas souple vers l'homme et arrivé à sa hauteur , ses livres alourdissant son sac sur ses épaules , elle posa ses mains sur les épaules dominatrices et posa ses lèvres sur celles son professeur, puis elle lui souffla d'une voix suave :

-Tu as rêvé de moi n'est-ce pas mon amour ?

Puis elle s'enfuit en courant , le reste de la classe n'ayant pas respirer depuis son acte . Severus prit une teinte rougeâtre et se crispa , il termina le cours dans le plus grand silence . Aussitôt que la cloche sonna il renvoya les élèves avec assez de devoirs pour tenir jusqu'en septième année . Il courut presque , jusqu'au bureau du directeur .

Arrivé devant la porte il s'arrêta et entreprit de paraître convenable , il s'appuya au mur , arrangeant ses cheveux , lissant sa veste et son pantalon . Penché sur ses chaussures il entreprit de refaire ses lacets quand la porte s'ouvrit , Albus Dumbledore le regarda intrigué et amusé … Virant au rouge brique Severus Rogue se redressa de toute sa hauteur , en tentant de prendre , un air digne .

-De toute ma longue carrière à vos côtés Severus , je ne vous avais jamais vu en train de faire vos lacets … Cela vous va bien , entrez dont … murmura le vieux directeur en s'écartant pour ouvrir davantage la porte .

Rogue s'avança lentement et prit place dans un siège aussi loin que possible de son élève qui le dévorait des yeux . Celle ci vexée par l'espace entre elle et son professeur , entreprit de s'approcher discrètement de la chaise de celui ci . Faisant crisser les pieds de la chaise elle se traîna vers son aîné , les yeux rieurs . Aussitôt Severus Rogue tira brusquement sa chaise à deux mètres de sa place précédente .

Dumbledore observa le petit manège sans piper mot jusqu'au moment où Severus tirant tellement sur sa chaise , en arracha le dossier usé .

-Severus ! Cessez donc ces enfantillages et réparez moi ce fauteuil, il ne vous a rien fait le malheureux !

Etouffant un grognement , le professeur de potion obéit . Décidément cette journée n'était pas la sienne . Il jeta un regard neutre sur le visage de son élève qui , serrait sur ses épaules sa cape d'automne . Elle se retenait de claquer des dents et farfouillait méthodiquement dans son sac pour trouver un pull apparemment disparu .

-Mais où est ce fichu pull en laine ! grogna la jeune femme, en commençant à éparpiller des plumes et autres bricoles autour de sa chaise .

Severus sourit , elle ressemblait à l'une de ses petites amies du temps où il était lui même en 6ème année à Poudlard .

_« Maya … Les cheveux eux aussi noirs , des yeux turquoises , des jambes interminables et un sourire à faire fondre les plus gros icebergs … Oui Oona ressemble décidément beaucoup à Maya . Seul différence , Maya était beaucoup moins obstinée , elle aimait convaincre les gens en les laissant se tromper … Comme la fois où elle m'avait prévenu que la bière au beurre ne se buvait pas froide , elle m'avait laisser goûter sans dire un mot et j'avais terminer la tête dans la cuvette à l'infirmerie pendant une demi-journée à recracher tout ce que mon estomac avait pu avaler depuis trois jours … Maintenant j'ai horreur de la bière au beurre (p) … Tiens elle a retrouvé son pull ? »_

En effet la jeune femme brandissait fièrement au dessus de sa tête un gros pull en laine verte agrémenté d'un serpent blanc sur la poitrine . Elle l'enfila en deux temps trois mouvements et sourit à son reflet dans le miroir .

Dumbledore prit alors la parole une ébauche de sourire sur le coin des lèvres ...

-Oona , nous savons tous deux que l'amour est un sentiment parfaitement normal …

-Sommes-nous seulement deux à le savoir ? coupa la jeune femme , avec un regard courroucé vers son professeur .

-Oona , je n'entend point par là que Severus n'éprouve pas l'amour pour quelqu'un , mais il semblerait que votre amour pour sa personne soit gênant , autant pour lui que pour vous , puisque cela vous mène jusqu'ici . De plus vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous servir de vos dons pour profaner le paisible sommeil d'un professeur est formellement …

-Paisible sommeil ?? J'ai dû chasser un cauchemar pour pouvoir libérer un rêve dans sa tête , coupa à nouveau Oona en désignant du menton le visage rougit du maître des potions .

-… interdit … Oona , je comprend que … le fait d'hériter d'un don aussi magnifique et attirant peut tenter son détenteur , mais à Poudlard , l'usage de ce don contre ou pour qui que ce soit est interdit . Sauf bien sur avec Peeves , ajouta le vieux directeur avec un sourire alors que son élève ouvrait la bouche , l'air offusquée .

La jeune femme aux yeux ciel se tourna alors vers son professeur et le regarda intensément , fixant ses iris clairs dans les noirs puits d'ombres.

Elle détailla chaque éclat grisâtre ou chaque tâche plus claires et tenta vainement de discerner ses prunelles mais rien y fit .

Elle soupira avec déception et fit un semblant de mine boudeuse . Elle ne put pourtant pas résister à la mine soulagée de Severus et éclata d'un rire clair et mélodieux aux notes cristallines .

Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait encore …

Elle ne cesserait jamais d'aimer cet homme …

L'entretien fut par la suite bref et clair , si Oona faisait encore usage de ses dons alors elle serait en retenue pendant deux semaines , avec le professeur Sinistra , professeur d'astronomie , et donc , les retenues se passeront de nuit ,l'empêchant ainsi de se jouer des rêves de son professeur .

Pourtant Severus ne se sentit pas beaucoup plus rassuré en sortant du bureau circulaire . Il ne doutait pas de la bonne volonté d'Albus mais restait sceptique par rapport à Oona . S'il était aussi facile de se débarrasser d'une groupie ça se saurait . La mine soucieuse , il erra longuement dans les couloirs lors de la pause déjeuner . La fraîcheur de ce début d'octobre lui arracha quelques frissons , voir un juron , lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à somnoler . Il était alors adossé près d'une fenêtre en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie déserte . Passablement énervé , il se rendit à son cours suivant en grommelant médisance sur médisance .

Je sais que ce chapitre est assez court mais j'avais du mal à trouver un événement pour créer une suite . Je passe au chapitre trois , merci pour vos reviews .

RAR :

TWWO :

Jedusor : Merci beaucoup , je vais aller lire ta fic .

Lady Radcliffe : . j'espère que la suite est à la hauteur .

One : Voilà la suite j'espère que l'attente sera moins longue la prochaine fois .

Superfan : Merciii voilà la suite .

Snape : C'était l'effet recherché Lav' perverse ? Naaannnn …

Dragounette : Même remarque que pour Snape XD . Merci pour la review , il y a d'autres passages de ce genre qu'il faut que je pense à inclure aux prochains chapitres … Merci pour ta review sur 

Zéphira Black : Joli pseudo , voilà la suite .

Angharrad Malefoy : J'espère que la suite te plaira .


End file.
